


explosive pink

by milhojas



Series: COLORS! [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Park Jisung (NCT), M/M, anyway this isn't much Relationships ... just marksung being cute ig :), lmao i'm bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milhojas/pseuds/milhojas
Summary: it's jisung's first day of school and the cool senior befriends him.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Park Jisung (NCT)
Series: COLORS! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016422
Kudos: 27





	explosive pink

**Author's Note:**

> the setting is in the u.s. because i only know how to write the school system here :P

on jisung's first day at high school, he felt sick. any freshman like him would feel nervous on this day, it was normal.

it was only until lunch — after going through the first half of his classes while trying not to look too anxious — did he calm down. he sat alone at a lunch table surrounded by students like him, but he only focused on his food tray.

after minutes of staring at his meal, he stood up to go to the restroom. as he walked into a corridor, a whisper made him stop in his tracks. "pssst." and then silence.

jisung looked around. he noticed he was in a very empty hallway, one without a lot of traffic. " _pssst_ ," he heard again. jisung continued on, taking note of the classroom signs as he crossed by.

"hey, kid!"

looking up, he saw someone. it was mark lee, a senior. he was the boy with twinkling stars in his eyes, the one with rosy pink lips, the one with honey blonde hair that looked incredibly fluffy every time he ran his fingers through it. jisung constantly heard about him from his older brother, who had a crush on mark and was also a graduate of this school.

mark beckoned the younger boy over to him, his aura inviting and cozy. jisung stepped closer, a bit wary of the other since he was a stranger. "yes?"

mark beamed, leaning against the wall behind him. "you're new here, aren't you?" jisung nodded, noticing he was nearly the same height as mark. "makes sense," the older mumbled, pulling something out of his sweater's pocket.

of course, jisung was curious. "what's that?"

jisung couldn't see what it was and it only fueled his desire to be nosy for once. mark pulled on jisung's arm and when mark released him, a hot pink colored smiley face sticker was on his wrist. the freshman gave a questioning look, but mark only grinned.

mark pointed to his left, in the direction jisung was already headed. "the restrooms are over there, i'm sure you know. anyway, i'll be here if you ever need me. just call for me and i'll be there," said mark, giving him a wink and startling jisung.

with warm cheeks and red ears, jisung went on his way after bidding the other goodbye. he couldn't keep his eyes off the sticker that seemed to watch him. it should've felt uncomfortable, but he would treasure any present from mark.

_for my brother_ , jisung reminded himself, blocking his unconsciousness from announcing his developing crush.

on the way home in his mom's car, jisung looked out of the window.

"did you make any friends today, sweetie?" said his mom as she drove. "yeah. yeah, i did." jisung smiled shyly, looking down at his wrist. when he turned his hand the other way, his eyes caught a little smudge.

there, tiny scribbles that resembled numbers appeared. together, the collection of drawings made up mark's phone number. jisung bit his lip in anticipation, fingers tingling to make his next call.

**Author's Note:**

> woaaahh hs boys !! hope you enjoyed! i don't write a lot of marksung (?) so i hope it was at least a bit good :D as always, send ccs if you'd like to give feedback !!


End file.
